1. Field
Various features relate to a DC/AC dual function PDN decoupling capacitor.
2. Background
In modern electronics, Power Delivery Networks (PDNs) are used to deliver power from a power supply/source to integrated circuits (ICs)/dies. However, PDNs inherently suffer from noise and/or resonance, which interfere with the ICs the PDNs are meant to power. One solution to avoid or minimize this interference is to use a circuit to decouple power supplies from PDNs. Existing decoupling solutions for PDNs are based on multi-layer ceramic capacitors (MLCCs), which are an example of a decoupling capacitor for a PDN. However, MLCCs have limited noise reduction/resonance suppression capabilities. As such, the MLCC approach cannot provide adequate noise reduction/resonance suppression in a PDN unless multiple capacitors are used. To overcome this deficiency, multiple MLCCs must be used in a PDN to provide adequate noise reduction/resonance suppression in a PDN. However, MLCCs are relatively large and take up a lot of space/real estate in a die, die package and/or printed circuit board (PCB) designs, which is not desirable when designing dies, die packages and/or PCBs with limited and/or small real estate.
FIG. 1 illustrates a configuration of several decoupling capacitors on a printed circuit board (PCB). Specifically, FIG. 1 illustrates a printed circuit board (PCB) 100 that includes a package 102. The PCB 100 and the package 102 is part of a power delivery network (PDN). The package 102 is an integrated circuit package. The package 102 is coupled to the PCB 100 through a set of solder balls 104, which are located between the PCB 100 and the package 102. FIG. 1 also illustrates a first decoupling capacitor 106 and a second decoupling capacitor 108. The first and second decoupling capacitors 106-108 are also part of the PDN and are coupled to a power source (not shown) of the PDN through a route 110.
Given the ever limited space in electronic device packaging, there may not be space for the multiple MLCCs needed to provide enough resonance suppression in a PDN. Therefore, there is a need for providing a decoupling solution in PDNs that perform better than current solutions. Ideally, such a decoupling solution will utilize less space and/or real estate in a chip design.